All I Have
by lovingyou8586
Summary: Alice and bella have been Bfs since they were babies. Edward and Bella tried the dating thing once but it just didnt work out. What will happen over the summer when they are reunited once again. Will it be love or another failed realationship.AH LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight oh but wouldn't it be nice to own EC. You rock S.M.

"Ali, hurry up." I screamed up the stairs to my best friend. "Come on" I continued.

Charlie and I have been trying to get her down here for 10 minutes so now I think is time I pull out the big guns.

"Mary Alice Cullen, you get down those stairs this instant." I hollered.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I'm coming. Gosh Bella what's up with you, Oh wait I know your nervous about seeing my big brother." She jokingly stated as she descended the stairs. She looked fabulous of course. She always does. She is short and slender with black hair. She is always dressed with the latest fashions. I on the other hand, well let's just say I don't really care about fashion but living with Alice it doesn't matter. I am just your average girl. I have brown eyes and brown hair. I'm taller than Alice but a little bit curvier that she is.

"You know that's not true, completely, we are going to be late for graduation rehearsals, and well I'm ready to see your whole family."

Alice is my best friend and has been since we were babies. We lived right next door to each other up until two years ago when her dad, Carlisle Cullen, got a job offer he couldn't refuse. Well except for the fact that it was on the other side of the world or at least that's what it seemed like to me and Alice. We persuaded her parents to let her finish school here with me. They agreed and well here we are graduating. Alice has two older brothers, Emmett Cullen, who is the oldest and Edward Cullen. Emmett graduated one year before they moved and Edward graduated the year they moved. I do miss them. For the most part I miss the fact that we had Emmett to protect us and Edward well I can't really tell you what I miss about him. We dated for some time in high school his senior year but it just didn't work out for either of us. He was a great friend but that's all it ever seems to be.

"Whatever! You just want to see if you can hmm, hmmm with my brother." She says trying to contain her laughter.

"Anyway, let's go." I said "Bye Dad" I hollered on my way out the door.

"Bye Girls, be good and I will see you tonight when you get home." He said. Whoa wait we aren't coming home. Oops I forgot to tell him we would be staying at the house the Cullens rented for the month.

I ran back inside right as Charlie was sitting on the couch to watch the game."Dad we are staying with the Cullens tonight since they rented that house for a month." I told him.

"Oh Ok we you two behave and be careful." He must have already been enchanted by the TV. because that was all he said.

So here we sit at rehearsals for graduation and I can't stop thinking about Em and Edward. I am so excited to see them. Even though Edward and I didn't work out we still talked some. Just not like we used to, but Emmett on the other hand we talked every day. He told me yesterday that he is bringing his girlfriend to graduation and his best friend Jasper who also happens to be his girlfriend's brother is also coming so this is for sure going to be a great month for everyone.

"So are you ready to do this tomorrow and be done with it. I for one am so ready for it to be over with." Alice asked as we drove off of the school campus heading towards the rental house.

I just giggled. "You know I am so ready for it to be over as well"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight oh but wouldn't it be nice to own EC. You rock S.M.

sorry guys kind of longer chapter but i have to get to the good stuff~ hope everyone enjoys the story

As we pulled up to the house we see Emmett's jeep and Carlisle's car. Still no Edward so I felt a bit of relief until I look in the mirror and see his Volvo behind us. Alice just giggles about it and damn near jumps out of the moving vehicle. There standing in front of the house was Emmett with his huge muscles and his black curly hair. He was huge but it was all muscles. Emmett love going to the gym. And he was hot but not my type at all. There was a gorgeous blonde standing beside him holding his hand. She looked like she should be on the cover of sports illustrated. She was tall with gorgeous long hair and a body to die for. Literally!

"Em! I am so excited to see you" she hollers running full force up the drive. She is so full of energy for the tiny person she is. Alice is maybe four and half feet tall and very slender, she has the energy of someone who sits and drinks double shot espressos all day long.

"Hey little bit, how is my favorite little sister?" he said as he picked her up in a bear hug.

" Em I can't breathe" she said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry little one." His big booming laughter filled the yard and it was hard to not laugh at him.

"Hey you get over here; you're just as much part of this family as she is." He said to me as he walked my way. He pulled me up into the same bear hug as he had Alice.

"Al, Bells I have missed you both so much. How is everything?" he asked trying to keep conversation going I guess. That's Emmett for you.

"Em we just talked yesterday so it's pretty much still the same, Great." I answered.

I felt to arms sneak around my waist and I turned to knock them the hell out when noticed it was Edward. And Oh My God he is the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. His hair was the same mess that it had always been just kind of there on his head. It was bronze colored just like his mother's is. But his body had changed a lot. He was more built than the last time I saw him and he was taller now. "Hey you" he whispered in my ear. I didn't know what to do, I mean I missed him and my, my, was he good looking but we weren't together anymore so it just took me by surprise I guess.

"Hey yourself" I said quietly. Then he pulled me up into a kiss that could have caught the forest on fire. I didn't know how to respond to it other than kiss him back. So I did and I will never forget that kiss for as long as I live. He pulled away and chuckled to himself before saying "I figured since we have already slept together that would be the best way to show you that I have missed you."

"Well it was nice but…" he cut me off. " I know, I know were not together and I shouldn't have done it, But I have missed you Bells."

"Hey Hey what about me over here, your sister?" the little pixie said jumping up and down. He then let me go so that he could see the rest of his family.

"Yes I have missed you immensely. I couldn't find one thing that I thought I would miss about this place until I realized that your energy is what kept most of us going to say the least." He laughed.

"I know right. Anyway so how have you been?" she asked him but he knew exactly what she was asking and it was not that question. He just turned to look at me and winked. He just winked at me. What does he think that he and I are going to get together or something? I almost doubt it. Well to be honest I wasn't sure what was going to happen not after a kiss like that. I mean yeah Edward and I have slept together. Hell he was my first but that was wow, There was something in that kiss.

"Fine I guess I just missed everyone. Hey Em. How are you brother?" he asked walking toward Emmett with his hand extended. When he made it to him Emmett just pushed his hand aside and gave his little brother a hug like he had Alice and me.

"Everyone this is Rosalie Hale, my Fiancé." He said and that was all it took. Esme and Carlisle just walked out as he made his announcement and cheers just erupted throughout the family.

"Hi Rosalie I'm Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you." Alice said running up to the girl giving her an Emmett style hug. She must have been used to them because she knew just how to react.

"Please call me Rose, and it is a pleasure to meet you to Alice. I have heard a lot about you." Rose said as she returned to Emmett's side.

"Hey Rose I'm Bella. I am considered the baby baby sister. And Congrats to both of you." I said looking at both of them on that last part. I really was excited for Emmett. He never was one to settle down. She seemed like she knew just how to handle him. Everyone else got acquainted with Rose. And then Emmett step forward to speak again, "Everyone this is Jasper Hale, he is my best friend and soon to be Brother in law. Jasper this is everyone." We all waved except for Alice who all but ran up the young blonde headed man who stood about six feet tall and took him in her arms and said " jasper hey imp Alice Cullen and it is nice to meet you."

"Alice it is nice to meet you and nice to meet the rest of you as well." He said. I have a strong feeling that they will have more than just Emmett in common. He seemed real calm to say the least. She was looking at him like she could just carry him up to one of those rooms and have her way with him. And that's how it would have went. Everyone does what Alice says or you pay for the consequences of not doing so.

Carlisle walked up with Esme and informed us all that dinner was ready "so you should all wash up and get ready to eat." Carlisle was a very good looking man himself. He is tall with black hair and a slim but muscular build like Edward. And Esme was beautiful. She had that bronze colored hair that had been running through my mind for the last fifteen minutes. She was about my height just little over five feet four. She was the best mother anyone could have. My mom was never around. She left my father when I was a baby. He was left to raise me until the cullens moved in next door and esme became my mother from then on. Charlie was forever grateful.

After dinner we all went to our rooms that Esme had set up specifically for each one of us. She and Carlisle had the room on the third floor while Emmett and Rose had the last bedroom on the second floor. There were four more bed rooms on that floor was was designed for each of us fours likings. Esme knew us all so well so it wasn't hard for her to set it up.

"Hey so can we talk when you get all of your stuff settled because I really have to tell you something." Al asked as she walked by my room. I just spun around grinning and said "Sure." It took me about ten minutes to unpack so as I come out of the bathroom heading for ali's room when I seen him standing there in my door way. "Hey" he said lightly. "Hey" was all I could get out of my mouth. Alice was right I was nervous about seeing her brother but why. Here he is standing in my door and I can't think of one thing to say to this good looking man. "So, um...Listen bells I really missed you. When you broke up with me all I could think was this is good because I was going off to college and I didn't want to do something to hurt you. But the whole time I was there it's like I was missing something and I couldn't put my finger on it until I pulled up in this driveway and saw you get out. I knew then that you were what I was missing. Isabella" he paused and I didn't know what to say. I wanted so bad to go to him and kiss him but I wasn't sure where that feeling was coming from. Deep inside maybe but I wasn't going to do it. He is just standing here looking at me like he wants to say more but I can't I just can't right now. I have so much going on. My best friend needed me at the moment and this was just too much. "Edward I have to go. I can't do this right now." I just walked out.

"Ali is you in here." I whispered as I entered her room. She comes bouncing out of the bathroom with the biggest grin on her face.

" B I don't know what to do I mean he is hot and man do want him but I don't know if he feels the same. I think I am going to see if everyone wants to go to Newton's party tonight and maybe jasper and I can talk some. What do you think?" she asked and I knew there was no way I could say no to her.

"Fine but listen we need to talk about Edward first. Al he wants me back and I don't know what to do. He just poured his heart out to me and I just walked out. I'm scared. I think I want him back but I just don't want to hurt him if it doesn't work out." I explained to her. She just sat there that damn grin of hers getting bigger and bigger the more I said.

"Oh my God Bella, you have to go talk to him. I can see it that you want to be with him and you were really upset when you broke up with him in the first place. So go talk. Tell him how you feel he will understand. Why don't we tell everyone about the party and you can talk to him there. Okay. Eek I am so excited!" she was one highly fashionable ball of nonstop energy. I just nodded and went back to my bed room to get ready. I walked into the bathroom turning on the water just letting stuff run through my mind. Did I want Edward back? Yes. Was I sure that it could work? No. but I guess that's why some people say just take a chance. So as I stood in the shower washing off I imagined Edward and I back together and it did make me smile. So I guess that was my answer. After I was what I considered ready Alice came in my room with rose and they looked me over.

"Bells that outfit is not working for me. Just let me and Rose pick you out something to wear this one night. Please Please Please." She begged while Rose just stood back laughing at her.

"Yeah Bella we can get you looking hot for Eddie poo." She said trying to contain her laughing.

"Edward would kill you both if he heard you laughing about that name." he would too because that's the closet we ever came to a fight. I called him that joking with him one night and he got really pissed at me. But he got over it quick. That's one name I will never call him again.

"I know he gets pissed every time I do it." Rose replied.

After spending two hours with Rose and Alice getting me ready I realized that I really liked Rose and that she was going to be really good for Emmett. She was sweet but got to the point and she was a lot like Alice with the fashion but she also liked working on cars and fixing them up. As I extended the stairs in high heels at that I seen everyone was waiting for us. This was going to be a long night and I just had to get prepared for what I knew was coming.

"Damn bells, who knew you, had it in you?" Emmett hollered.

"Har Har Em." I replied. I took the last step and made it to the Floor and went to walk out the door when I felt a strong hand grab my arm to turn me around and when I was turned I seen it was him. He was dressed in a Black button up shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of black dress shoes. And man did he look hot. He pulled me into a hug and all I could do was just melt to him. He leaned in and whispered in my ear "Damn Baby you sure know how to get a man all worked up." I just grinned and walked on out the door. I could see his very prominent erection from all the way outside. It made me hot and wet and I wanted to just skip the party and take him on my bed but we needed to talk.

We made it to the party and everyone just kind of mingled for a little while. It was a little while later when Alice ran off with jasper to talk and Em and Rose were dancing. I decided I needed to find Edward and talk to him. I looked for him about ten minutes when I seen him standing outside by the lake so I headed that way. By the time I made it out there Jessica Stanley had walked up trying to get him to dance with her so knowing the way he felt about Jessica I happily walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist and said "There you are baby, I missed you." Jessica was pissed when she turned on her heel and pranced off. I let go of him all but his hand and he turned and said "Thanks" it was time to talk and so I pulled him out on the dock and sat down motioning for him to do the same.

"Edward, I am so sorry about earlier. I was scared not for me for you. I don't want to hurt you. I want to be with you don't get me wrong. I missed you too though I wouldn't admit it to anyone. You meant a lot to me but at that time we just weren't right but I think I want to give it another try. Just remember I want to go slow because I don't want to mess this up. Let's just take our time and see what happens ok. I….." he put his finger to my lips to hush me and looked deep into my eyes when he said "Isabella I want nothing more than to be with you again in every way possible but I understand and if you want to go slow then by all means baby take your time. I am not going anywhere. I finished school and am opening a gym in New York with Emmett in the fall. We are going to be business partners. So I will always be around." Then he reached down and cupped my face and kissed me so softly. I melted at his touch but I had to stay strong I didn't want to ruin things for us. "So you are going be in New York in the fall?" Alice and I were starting college in the fall at NYU so we could be close to her family. But I didn't know Edward was coming back. That made me feel a little better about it. "Yes I am and I can't wait for you to join us. We will be heading back home in about three weeks. But I will see you when you and al get there." He said. Three weeks damn that put me not seeing him for a week. We were staying at the rental house for a month then heading on the New York to get acquainted with everything. We knew where some stuff was but wanted to get to know the campus and places around it. This was going to be a great year. Tomorrow I Graduate High school, now have Edward back and I am with my extended family so yeah things were looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight oh but wouldn't it be nice to own EC. You rock S.M.

AN:Hey so I was bored tonight and decided to post the first four chapters so here is number three and I will finish with number four in about 20 minutes so yea. Well I hope you enjoy

Graduation is today and so I let Alice dress me. She really likes playing dress up Bella. I hate it but if I look good in the end it is all worth it. About 2 hours later we were finally ready to leave for graduation. We were going to leave a little early so that we could stop by and pick up Charlie. Edward came down the hall and knocked on my door. "Come in" I said knowing he could hear me. I turned around to see him walking to sit on the foot of my bed. "Hey baby, you look amazing." He told me. I walked over to him to sit beside him but he pulled me into his lap. "Thank you, if it wasn't for your sister this wouldn't have been possible." I laughed. He leaned in to kiss me but we were interrupted by Emmett.

"Hey guys let's go. Bells are you going by to get Charlie?" Em asked. "Yes, Em. He said he would be ready by the time I got there but you know Charlie." I answered. Edward was going to ride with me to pick up Charlie. Alice was going to ride with Emmett, Rose, and Jazz as he preferred to be called. Jazz seemed like a great guy and I could see him and al hitting it off. When we pulled up to the house I honked the horn and Charlie came running out. "Hey honey, are you excited?" Charlie asked as he was getting in the back seat. "Yes dad I am. I am finally getting out of that hell hole." I told him. Charlie just laughed then turned his attention the occupant in the front seat. "Edward son how are you? I didn't know you were coming home for the summer as well. It's great to see you." He said starting up a conversation to keep his mind busy.

"I'm fine Charlie. How are you? Thank you it's great to be back home for a few weeks." Edward said to my dad. This was going to be a long day. Charlie was invited over to the house when everything is over with today for a nice dinner before all the kids headed out. Us Kids were going to Port Angelas for the night because Forks had nothing fun to do. We are going to club against my wishes because my clumsy ass will fall in front of the whole place. But Alice gets what Alice wants so we were leaving the house around six o clock.

About 2 hours later graduation is finally over and we dropped Charlie back off by the house so he can get his car. Then we head off to the rental house. It's nice to have Edward sitting next to me. I wish we could spend the evening alone but I guess we can find time to do that later.

"Bells, are you ok? You have been really quite. Want to talk about anything?" Edward ask pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh…oh yea I'm fine. I was just thinking about spending some time alone with you." I told him.

"I know what you mean. I just want to sit around and talk but we have a couple of weeks till I head back then when you get there we have even more time so it will be ok. I promise."

We pulled up at the house getting out to go eat when Alice came running out hollering "Mom said that we should go ahead and head out because the servers skrewed up something and they are going out to eat so, let's go. She already called Charlie and he said for us to be careful and he would see us tomorrow."

"Ok well I guess I am ready. Baby do you need to change?" I ask looking to Edward. He just shook his head and got out. I followed behind him to Em's jeep.

"Emmett there is not enough room in here for all of us." Rose said as she climbed in the front.

"Well Rosie baby, I guess if Bella and Edward want to ride in her car they can but if you two are too drunk to drive we are leaving your car and will come back a get it tomorrow." He said as the turned looking at us on the last part.

"Em that's fine I doubt I will be drinking but whatever. We will follow you." I said quietly as I tried to get back to the car. We got in and buckled up. It took us about forty five minutes to get to the club and get parked. We finally made it in and wow was it packed. First thing Alice did was get us a table then she grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. There were proceeded to grind on each other until two strong arms pulled me away from her. She just grinned and went back to the table to get something to drink. Emmett apparently was getting drinks for his sister and I because when Edward and I got back to the table they had me two shots of tequila and two mixed drinks. I am not sure what they are but they are good. Now I am feeling good. I grabbed Edwards hand and led him to the dance floor and we started out dancing slowly but then a song came on and something just snapped in me.

Im just a bachelor,  
Im lookin for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride without even fallin off  
Gotta be compatible,  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off,  
I promise that you wont wanna get off

I just started grinding my ass into his groin. The first time I did this he let a moan that got me so hot. I just kept on grinding into him until he turned me around and pulled me close to him. "Baby" he said a husky voice. "You can't keep doing that if you want me to be a good boy." And when he said that last part I just grinned and turned back around continuing my grinding. By this time the song was singing the chorus again for the second time.

If youre horny, lets do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddles waitin  
Come and jump on it  
If youre horny, lets do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddles waitin  
Come and jump on it

And so it continued this way until Edward pushed up against me and I felt him so big and hard. That almost got me but I kept going. He put his hands on my hips and started rubbing all over me. Then he ever so sneaky started going up my skirt to realize that I had a pair a thongs and that must have sent him over the edge because the next thing I knew he was pulling me over to a dark corner kissing me. Oh and it was so damn good kissing. We were both panting when he finally pulled away. "Hey you want to head back to the house?" I asked when I caught my breath. " Are you sure babe, I mean I want you but I want to go at your pace." He said. " Yes baby, I am sure. Lets Go. I will go tell the others and you go get the car." I told him. As I was telling him the first part I couldn't help but rub my hand along his erect penis. He just moaned and ran off to the car. " Al, hey we are heading back home ok. I am tired and well he and I need to talk. So I will see you guys later. Love you. Bye" I told her quickly. "OK B but be careful and make sure that Edward isn't drunk." I just nodded and walked out waving at everyone while Alice told them what we were doing. When I got outside there he was sitting in my car waiting on me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight oh but wouldn't it be nice to own EC. You rock S.M.**

**AN: Sorry to leave everyone hanging but I kind of had some things to do and it was going to take me a long time to write and rewrite this next chapter so. I am so sorry!!! And just so everyone knows my chapters are filled with typos but I will fix that soon my spell check is crazy and I am really sleepy. But I thought I would go ahead with chapter 4 so here you go….and maybe 5! Not sure just depends on if I can get my husband out of the house for dinner or not!!! I will make sure to check this one before I post it!!! Enjoy**

Edwards POV:

I walked out of the club and went to get the car. I hadn't drunk any tonight so I was good to drive. I was nervous as hell and I couldn't figure out why. I mean we have done this before, Bella and me. This time was different though I guess because we were going at her pace and I was just nervous that this was too soon. I didn't want to mess this up with her. As I drove around the corner to the front door of the club I couldn't help but think of how she looked when she stepped out of her car yesterday. Man she was beautiful. I realized then what I have been missing since I left here. I have been missing her. I wanted her. Forever. I didn't know I would have that reaction when I seen her. But I am glad I did.

"Hey you ready?" she asked breaking me from my thoughts. Damn she sure looked good and I was glad I was driving because I would have taken her in the backseat if anyone else had been.

"Yea baby." I replied. Bella kept looking at me with lust filled eyes but I saw something else there also I just couldn't put my finger on it. We were still a good thirty minutes from home when she almost climbed over the console and started kissing my neck and jaw line. "Bella Baby, you are going to have to quit if you want to make it home." I warned her in a somewhat serious voice but it came out more like a 'please don't stop' voice. She didn't listen to my spoken words as she just kept inching lower and lower till she was unbuttoning and unzipping my pants that I realized what she was doing and I wanted to stop her but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Next thing I knew she was devoured me into her mouth and God did her mouth feel so good. The warmth was amazing. I placed one hand on the back of her head as she bobbed it up and down. The whole time she was swirling her tongue around the head of my dick. I knew is she kept this up I was going to cum soon. She kept bobbing her head up and down with a growing speed until finally I couldn't hold on any longer and I came all in her mouth. She sucked and swallowed all of it before zipping my pants back up and going back to her original position in her seat.

"Baby that was amazing." I told her. She just sat over there smiling and humming to herself. I reached my hand over in to her seat and started rubbing her leg. I would inch it up higher every time I made the circuit. Finally I reached her skirt to find that she had removed her panties. Oh god I am officially hard again because that is hot as hell. So before even looking back at her I started rubbing her wet folds and shoved one finger deep into her as she moaned loudly. She was bucking her hips to meet me. I dove another finger in with that first one and started rubbing her clit with my thumb. "Oh Edward." Was all she said until I shoved the third finger in and it pushed her over the edge. I felt her wall tighten around my fingers and she screamed out my name. She turned her head to look at me and just grinned. She was so drunk and I just now noticed it. This was going to be an interesting night.

When we finally go home I had to help her out of the car because apparently the ride didn't sober her up any. She tried fighting me at first when I picked her up but eventually she just give up and let me take her to her room. I laid her down on the bed getting ready to walk out and let her get changed when she whispered "Baby are you not going to stay with me."

"I am Bells but you need to get dressed in your pajamas and I will be back in like two minutes, Okay." I told her as I shut the door quietly. I walked to my bed room and changed quickly so that I could get back to Bella. I left my room and made my way back down the hall when I heard snoring coming from Bella's room. I just smiled to myself. I opened the door to see her curled up on the bed dressed in some shorts and my old football shirt that I had given her two and a half years ago when we dated the first time. She looked so beautiful laying in the bed sound asleep. I just walked to the bathroom and cut off the light, pulling the door closed behind me. I made it to the bed and covered her up and lay down beside her. I hugged her close to me and dozed off quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight oh but wouldn't it be nice to own EC. You rock S.M.**

**AN: Well I decided since I already had it wrote I would go ahead and update it since I cant tomorrow so here you go guys….let me know what you think…**

**Bella POV**

It was early when I woke up the next morning unsure of what happened last night I jumped up when I realized Edward was in the bed with. God he was hot and I was having a hard time controlling myself. I was getting ready to go down stairs because I could smell breakfast but I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful. I turned to walk out the door when I heard the most angelic sound "Where you going?" he asked quietly. "I was heading downstairs to smell of food and hopefully coffee." I laughed. He got out of bed and walked over to me and kissed my forehead before walking out the door and heading to his room.

I walked into the kitchen where I found Esme standing over the stove cooking eggs and bacon, Emmett sitting in a chair drinking a cup of juice, Rosalie was next to him ready a magazine and drinking juice, Jazz was sitting next to Rose drinking coffee, Carlisle was sipping on a cup of coffee as well and then there was Alice who looked like death for the first time in her 18 year lifespan, drinking from several cups, one had juice, one had water, and the last had coffee. I just laughed at how quiet everyone was till Emmett seen me.

"Bells you feel better?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I knew what he meant because I remember telling them we were leaving last night because I didn't feel well. "Yes Em I feel much better actually. Thanks for asking." I replied. Just then Edward walked in the room looking like heaven. He walked over to the coffee pot and fixed me and him both a cup. He knew how I liked my coffee. I am sure he remembers a lot of things about me. I sure do him. He carried our cups to the table and motioned for me to come sit with him. I walked over to him going to pull out the chair beside him when he pulled me into his lap and made me stay there. After a good few drinks of my coffee I turned to Alice who still looked like she was going to pass out any minute and asked " What time did you guys get back last night?" Jazz turned my way and said "um…about four this morning." I just looked at him with shocked eyes.

No one talked much at breakfast. I think everyone was still pretty hung over and those who weren't didn't want to disturb those who were. I went upstairs to take a shower and get changed for the day. I wanted to enjoy my shower but I just kept thinking over everything that happened last night and not being able to remember most of it was aggravating me. I got out of the shower and dressed quickly. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail knowing I wouldn't be going out much today. When I walked out of my bathroom I went to check my phone which said I had one new message from Edward:

_Baby I had to run to town for some things but I will be back in a little while. If you need me call me._

_Edward _

I quickly text him back with:

_Ok that's fine I wanted to ask you a question though. What happened last night?_

_Bells_

I set my phone down and went back to the bathroom to put on a little make up on when I heard my phone going off. I went in there to find that I had one new message from Edward:

_Maybe we should talk about when I get home ok. Nothing bad happened. I just don't want to do this over the phone. So I will be back in about fifteen minutes and we will talk. _

_Edward_

So something happened but he doesn't want to talk about it over the phone. I know Edward wouldn't take advantage of me because he is a gentleman and I know who raised him so I didn't have to worry about that. But I was still worried because of what I could have done. I cleaned up the bedroom some and grabbed a load of cloths from my room then continued on to Edwards's room and found a load of his before heading to the laundry room. Damn all I could think about was how bad I was missing him. I washed up all the laundry I found in his room and from my room. After I ran out of things to do I realized that Edward should have been home by now. So I was getting a little worried. I went to my room to get my phone and call him when it started ringing so I picked it up and answered "Hello"

"Ms. Swan?" ask the man.

"Yes this is Ms. Swan, Can I help you with something?" I asked the man.

"Ms. Swan there has been an accident and I was instructed to call you and tell you to come to the ER immediately." I could still hear him talking but I wasn't getting any of it. What has done happened was all I could think. Its Charlie or Edward or Alice. I was terrified.

"MS. Swan, Ms. Swan?" He broke me from my hysterics to say "Ms. Swan Mr. Cullen is fine he just said that I needed to call you and let you know he was here." The man continued.

"Ok well thank you for calling." I simply replied. I hung up the phone and ran as fast as I could to my car. I called Alice who said she was just informed as well. Apparently she was out hanging with Jazz. Em and Rose were also on their way with Carlisle and Esme. I drove fast the whole way to the ER. I didn't see any of their cars there yet so I shut off the car and ran inside to find Edward. I ran to the counter where a snotty girl sat looking at me like I was crazy. "I am looking for Edward Cullen's room." I told the girl. She turned to look at the computer and pointed to a closed curtained area. She seemed as if I had interrupted her day. Too bad. I walked behind the curtain to see Edward sitting on a hospital bed in his bloody cloths. They were torn in some places and he had a knot on his head and he was bleeding.

"Oh baby" I said as I went to give him a hug. "What happened?" I asked. He looked up at me when the tears started to pour out of my eyes. "Bells its okay I'm fine. Another car ran the light and hit me on my side. Its okay baby stop crying." He was trying to wipe the tears away but more kept coming. At this time his whole family had walked in to his room and seen us. Alice was crying and so was Esme. Carlisle came to look at him and pulled out his chart. He said everything seemed fine and that he was going to find a doctor to release him. About thirty minutes later the doctor came in and said he was free to go. We signed paperwork and I led him to my car. We drove home silently just holding hands. It was nice. When we got to the house Emmett helped him in the house and put him in the bed. He looked so tired I was just going to leave him and let him sleep but he grabbed my hand and pulled me on the bed with him. We lay there for hours until I heard him snoring. That was the last thing I remember.

The next couple of days were kind of slow with him on pain meds and not feeling well but I never left his side. We would just sit and talk. We finally talked about what happened that night. I knew I could trust him no matter what kind of state I was in. When he would doze off I would go find Alice or Em and talk to them for a while. But I always ended back in Edward's room. When he was finally better and could get out and go he decided that he wanted to take me out. By that time it was Friday and we were getting ready to go out for our date and I was letting Alice dress me again. She and Rose really enjoyed that. Well I will admit I was smoking when they finished with me. Alice had me in a black pencil skirt and a red button up blouse with the top two buttons undone. Then to finish off the outfit they put me in some red high heels that I knew for sure would be coming off when they weren't around. I walked out the door and headed for the stairs. When I go to the bottom I noticed Edward was waiting there staring at me. He reached out for my hand and helped me with the last step.

"Wow you look wonderful." He said and that's when I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a red button up shirt. Top two buttons undone. He had on black dress shoes. He looked really good. Scratch that, he looked smoking, want to take you right here, hot. I wasn't sure if I could make it through the night.

"Thanks you look good yourself. We match and that is so cute." I told him as I leaned in a whispered "and might I add really sexy." He just grinned at me and led me out the door.

AN: Please read and review so I know if I should continue. Thanks!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight oh but wouldn't it be nice to own EC. You rock S.M.**

**AN: So I really have nothing better to do than sit around on a Saturday night so here I am writing again. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I promise its going to get better just give it time. Thanks again for everyone reading. **

**Bella POV**

We pulled up to the restaurant and he parked in the closet spot to the door. It was a nice restaurant and he knew that I didn't like for him to spend money on me. But this was really sweet of him to want to take me out so I just went along with it. He got out of the car and walked around to my side of the car and opened my door and helped me out.

"You ready?" he asked as we walked hand in hand to the door.

"Sure" I said as he just laughed at all my enthusiasum. He had the best smile and with it he could get whatever it is he wanted. And he knew that. He used that sometimes I think. He knows he can use it on me and I will be putty in his hands. But I don't care I love to see him smile. It makes me smile.

The hostess looked up when we walked in noticing Edward right away. This didn't bother me because I knew who he was going home with.

'Reservations for Cullen." He said to her. She seemed to be trying to flirt with him. He just turned all of his attention to me and that was just fine. She showed us to our table. The waitress came and got our drink and orders, so we were left alone to talk till the food was done.

"What did you do today while I was in that meeting?" he asked politely. I just looked at him. He knew I wasn't going to do much without him or Alice and she seemed to be way to infatuated with Jazz to hang with.

"Nothing really. I went by to see Charlie this morning at the station and then I came back home and cleaned. I know I have such a boring life. So how was the meeting?" I asked not really sure if I wanted to know. He just grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. It must have went really good.

"Well I had a meeting with mom and dad's lawyer to discuss the gym and they are going to get all the paperwork ready for us to sign by the time the month is up. That way when we get back to New York then we can start with the building and getting everything set up. Plus I have mom and dad's real estate agent looking for me a nice place there so that I don't have to do that when I get back either. I am so excited about getting all of this going, you have no idea how good it feels. Bells I am finally opening my own place, well except Em will be there but that doesn't matter. I am truly happy. I have everything I could want and more. I have the greatest girlfriend, the best family, and the best job." He couldn't stop grinning. We finished the dinner and left to head back home when I decided that now was a good time to get other things started.

I leaned over the console kissing down his neck moving down toward his chest, then his stomach and then on further down till I reached the top of his pant. He was already waiting for me standing at attention. I unbutton and unzipped his pants before pulling his dick out. I flicked my tongue out to lick the top of his erection and he moaned. "Pay attention to the road" I said as I continued my assault on his dick. I licked then took him in my mouth. What I couldn't fit in my mouth I worked with my hand. He was moaning and trying hard to keep his eyes on the road. "oh Bella that feels….hmmmm…" He was just moaning incoherent things at this point. I was bobbing my head up and down and swirling my tongue all over the head of his dick. When finally I took him completely into my mouth deep into my throat "Oh yea Bella, baby I'm….." and with that he came in my mouth and he tasted so good. I cleaned it all up what didn't escape down my throat in the first place. I knew he liked it and he knew that he didn't have to say anything but he looked at me out the corner of his eye's and said "Baby, I hope you know you are going to get repaid for that later." I just nodded. I knew what he had planned and to be honest I was ready for it. I don't know why it came so quick but with Edward I felt like I belonged and so I planned on staying for as long as he wanted me.

We pulled up to the house and I was getting out of the car when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He kissed me softly to begin with but the kiss grew deeper and deeper with every second. His tongue touched my lips and I allowed him entrance into my mouth. God I was weak from this kiss and it was a good thing he was holding me up because I am sure if he hadn't been I would have fallen over. He picked me up bridal style never breaking the kiss and carried me into the house, up the stairs, and into my bed room. He lay me down on the end of the bed and started taking off his shirt and so I did mine. He grabbed my hand before I could even attempt at the buttons. "No baby, let me." He said as he started to undo each button painfully slow. I knew he was trying to be gentle and romantic but I wanted him and needed him now. "Edward, I need you. I want you, now." I said panting heavily. He just grinned and finished with the last button. He started rubbing my chest then my stomach and it felt like my whole body was on fire. His touch so soft and yet so hot and warm. It was amazing, the feeling. He hiked up my skirt and I could see he had his boxers and pants pulled down. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked me right in the eye and asked "Are you sure." I just nodded. Yes I was sure of him of this, of everything. He thrust into me slowly but forcefully and wow it felt wonderful. We moaned into each other's mouths as he continued to trust into me. "Faster, baby, Harder." I told him and with that nest thrust I came harder than I have ever came in my life.

"Oh Bella yea…" he groaned as he thrust into me a few more times. By this time I felt another orgasm coming on and I was wanting more. More of him, now. "hmmm…Edward come with me." With that and two more thrusts he pushed both of us over the edge and we rode out our orgasm and then he collapsed on top of me but still supporting his weight.

"Baby, that was wow." He said. He rolled off of me and we both got up and changed for bed. When we finally laid down in the bed and go comfortable we passed out. Sleep took us over.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry everyone. My computer crashed taking everything it had. We were just getting ready to back it up and it crashed. I think my husband may have had something to do with it but I am blaming no one. So until further notice this story is put on hold. I am working on a few more and I will try to get those up asap. Again I am so sorry. Please just hang in there with this story guys…I will begin we it stops in yall's story but its going to take some time. I am trying to get someone to see if they can get anything off of my computer but I make no promises on that. But I will finish this story just bare with me. Thank you all!!!

Amanda


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight oh but wouldn't it be nice to own EC. You rock S.M.**

**AN: well I wasn't going to post anything until someone else reviewed but ahh who cares. I love where the story is going and I cant wait to finish it so here goes chapter 7. I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Bella POV**

Edward and I had been back together now for 2 weeks but it felt like we had been together forever. We still knew so much about each other. We talked to each other like we had been together for a long time. We were comfortable. It had been a week since we were together that night. We decided that we were going to go slow about it. He had a meeting this morning with the lawyers so that he and Emmett could sign the papers. I missed him a lot though when he was gone. I was going to have a really hard time when he left to go back to New York.

"Alice? Hey are you in here?" I said as I stuck my head in her door. Her room was a mess. I had never seen her room so messed up before. Her clothes were everywhere.

"Yea B I'm in the closet. I can't find anything to wear tonight for my date with Jazz." She screamed. Alice was having hysterics. I have never seen her like this before. It was rather funny.

"Where is Rose? Can't she help you find something?" I asked her.

"She went with Em this morning. Please Bells help me." Oh my god Alice Cullen needing fashion advice from me. This ought to be good. We looked around her room and in her closet till we finally found the best outfit she owned. She looked really good in it. It was a black dress with big white polka dots with spaghetti straps and it was fluffy at the bottom which hit her at the knees. She had on a pair of black high heels. She looked great.

About an hour after her and jazz left Edward, Emmett, and Rose came home but Emmett was taking Rose and his parents out to dinner to celebrate. That left me and Edward there alone. We were laying on the bed watching a movie when I heard my phone ring. I ran to grab it and noticed the caller id said Charlie.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Bells. I called to tell you that I have to work all this week so I will not be home much but that Friday night we can get together before you leave. Okay?" he said. I was going to miss Charlie.

"Yea dad that's fine just let me know what time and we will see you then." I told him.

"Okay I will call you later in the week and let you know a time. Love you Bells. I will talk to you later." He said.

"Love you too dad. Bye" I told him. I snapped the phone shut and headed back to the bed to find that Edward was sound asleep. I reached over and grabbed the remote and turned everything off before crawling under the covers and going to sleep.

Edwards POV

Bella and I have had such a great time the past three weeks. But now it's time for me to head to New York. I am leaving in the morning and so I am trying to spend as much time with her as possible. God I am going to miss her. Laying in the bed with her and waking up to her has been heaven. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I have something special planned for my last night here and then I am going to tell her how much I love her.

"Bells, are you ready?" I called up the stairs. I knew my sister and Rose were helping her get dressed so I waited patiently but I have been waiting now for an hour and a half.

"Yea I am coming." She simply replied. That's when I seen her walking towards the stairs. Damn she looked amazing and I knew I was getting nervous about telling her. At that moment I couldn't think of one thing to say to her. I'm a moron. Tell her she is beautiful. Hell I couldn't even get my mouth to move. When she reached the bottom step I pulled myself together and finally able to speak "You look amazing."

She just blushed and hurried us out the door. She walked very fast as if she were trying to get out of their eyesight. She started to slow down and then turned to jump into my arms and kiss me passionately. This kiss was something that I would not expect from her. It was full of passion and lust. There was also want in the kiss maybe even need. I wasn't sure what happened but right then I decided I was going to tell her how I felt. I pulled her back to look at her and she just looked at me with confused eyes.

"Bella, listen, I need to talk to you right now. I want you to know how important you are to me. I love you and I know you don't feel the same way but I wanted you to know who I felt. I love everything about you. You are the most beautiful thing in my world. You don't have to say anything but I wanted you to know." I paused so that I could take a good breath and see her reaction and what I saw surprised me. She was crying and smiling at the same time then she opened her mouth "I love you too. I will always love you and I think I always have. When I broke up with you in high school it was because you were leaving I didn't want to hold my back but I told my self it was because we had nothing in common and it just wasn't working. When you left I was torn. I didn't know what to do. Sorry I'm rambeling. Anyway the point is I love you too." And I couldn't help but smile and kiss her.

We took our time at the restaurant and then took a walk downtown through Port Angelas. It was peaceful. We walked and held hands. She would talk and I would talk each of us always listening to the other. I was glad I told her and I was even more estatic that she loved me too. She fell asleep on the way home and so I wasn't going to wake her till we were there.

"Baby, we're home. You want me to carry you?" I asked her as she was barely awake at the moment. She just nodded and I picked her up and carried her to the bed. She sat up and slowly started removing her clothes. I just stood there looking at her. She was beautiful and I couldn't help but stare. She looked at me and said "What? I thought maybe if we hurried with the clothes we could take our time doing the rest." She was just smiling. I started to remove my clothes and before long we were laying in the bed completely naked. We lay there for a while just talking and kissing but now it was more forceful kisses. Passion filled kisses. I trailed kisses up and down her neck and jaw line. She was moaning softly and I couldn't help but kiss her again. She then in turn kissed up and down my jaw line then started heading down south when I stopped her.

"Baby I want to do this right. I want to make love to you slowly." I told her. She just nodded and kissed me again deeply. I rolled us so that I was over her still supporting my own weight and positioned myself at her entrance. I entered her slowly and she just hissed and moaned. She was looking deep into my eyes and all I could see was love. She loves me. I thrust into her slowly at first but she pulled my hips and said "Faster, Edward, Faster" and so I pushed a little faster until I felt her explode around me and it felt wonderful. She was running her nails up and down my back occasionally clawing me but it felt good. "Baby harder, come with me please." And with that I went harder and faster till I felt her tighten up again and I let go and we both came at the same time. It was amazing the way this woman made me feel. We lay there for a minute before we went into the bathroom to clean up. We lay back down in the bed and pulled her to me. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I whispered in her ear. She whispered back "I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen."

It was quiet for a few minutes till her heard her crying. I turned her so that she could look at me "Bells whats the matter? Why are you crying?" I asked her when she finally opened her eyes. I couldn't stand to see her cry and I didn't even know why.

"I just don't want you to go tomorrow. I am going to miss you so much." She said as she continued to cry into my shoulder. I was going to miss her too. But we were going to see each other in a week and then we could be together every day.

"I know I don't want to go, but I have to. I am going to see a couple of places for me to live and then I have to get started on the gym. But you can call me when ever you need me or just want to talk. You can text me all you want. I love you and there is no one else for me so stop crying and lets get some sleep. Goodnight." I told her.

"You're right. I love you too and goodnight." She said and with that we both drifted off to sleep.

Bella POV

I woke up to the most beautiful face in the world and then I realized it was time for him to get up and leave. He was laying beside me looking into my eyes. We didn't speak to each other, we just lay there holding the other. I wasn't ready to let him go, but I knew he needed to get up and get ready. We packed all of his stuff yesterday and so all he had to do was shower and eat breakfast then we are heading to the airport. Once he came out of the bathroom and put his clothes on I was ready to cry. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it in but I figured I could at least wait until he left. But when he came out of his closet I was sitting there crying.

"Bells its going to be okay. I will see you next week. I know this is hard baby but i told you that you could call me or text me when ever you want. Come on lets go eat." I nodded and followed him out of the room.

After breakfast we climbed into my car because Edward had already taken his back to the rental place and we left the house heading for the airport. Everyone else rode with Emmett so it was just Edward and I in my car. He had said something earlier that week about having my car delivered along with his parents car so I knew I wasn't going to have to worry about that when we got to new York. Once we arrived at the airport I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I could stop them from falling over. I looked over at Edward when I parked to see that he also had tears in his eyes. That just made me cry harder.

"Come on Bells, lets go." He said as he took my hand and led me toward the entrance to the airport. We walked in hand in hand until we made it to his family and the water works began. Emmett came up to me and grabbed me into a hug and I started crying again. He just laughed and said "Bells I will see you next week and I will keep Eddie here out of trouble for you." I laughed at the nickname because I knew it pissed Edward off when someone called him that. I looked over at him and he was glaring at Emmett.

"Bella it was so nice to meet you and I can't wait for you and Alice to get to New York. We are going to have so much fun. I gave Alice my number to call us if you need anything. Bye" Rosalie said as she hugged me.

"Bella it was nice to meet you and I hope that you will keep Alice out of trouble while she is with you." Jasper said as he looked over at Alice who was crying so hard she was shaking. She continued with her goodbyes as I turned to Edward who was trying hard not to breakdown again. He was trying to stay strong for me but that only made things worse I think. He pulled me into his arms and I fell apart again.

"Baby I am going to miss you so much but it is only a week and I will think about you every second of it." He whispered in my ear. I just nodded at his attempt to make me feel better. He pulled away from me to look at me as he said "I love you. Please be safe and stay out of trouble." He just laughed at his joke. He knew I never got in trouble being the police chiefs daughter.

"I love you too. And you better be good and listen to what Em tells you." I said joking about the last part.

"Look I will call you when I reach New York and we can talk as long as you want okay." I just nodded and hugged him again. That's when I heard them call his flight number. He turned to look at me and mouthed "I love you" so I mouthed "I love you too" and with that he walked off.

"Bye Bells I love you too you know that right?" Emmett said as he let go of Alice.

"Yea Em I love you too. Yall have a good flight and I will talk to you later." I told him as he nodded and walked to the rest of the group. I know it was only a week but I was going to miss them. Alice and I got into my car after we dropped Emmett's jeep off by the place that was going to deliver it to New York and headed back to Forks to the house.

"So I didn't know you and Jasper had gotten so close. What's up with that?" I asked her trying to distract both of us.

"I don't know. He is wonderful. He is a gentleman and so sweet and caring and…"she paused to take a breath. "I think I am in love with B. I don't know but it feels right you know?" she said in I know you know kind of tone. And I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"yea Al I know. Well I hope everything works out between you. He seems to be great. I really like him." I told her. And I really did and I knew he would take care of her. If anyone could put up with her non stop energy it would be Jasper.

As the we pulled into the drive way I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something and I knew what it was. I already felt weird with him not being here. We got out of the car and went back inside to our daily things but you could feel the change in feelings in that house now. Esme and Carlisle were ready to get back home and Alice and I couldn't wait to see our men so it was just lonely. This was going to be a long week.

**Ok guys so i finally got this stupid computer fixed and i have updated and hope to do so once a week maybe even twice, but you guys have to let me know how it is going. Come on feed my addiction....i am a review whore lol so help do me a favor and feed my ego...thanks hope yall enjoy it.**

**Lovingyou8586**


End file.
